wizard101_the_power_of_austinfandomcom-20200213-history
Meet the characters
Meet the characters Austin skullsword: Austin is the main character of the story who goes to school at Ravenwood school of martial arts high school. Austin is the son of the First Master of Wizardry, so he has the ability to control/bend the elemental schools:Fire, ice, storm and balance. By the time his parents died, He was sent to Ravenwood and met Merle ambrose and gama. Then, He was attacked by Malistaire and his minions and Austin defeated them. Merle Ambrose was the first to know That Austin was The son of The FMOW. so He vowed to keep him safe from danger. Austin now has the power to turn his whole body (and his blonde hair) golden.He rides on a giant robot and The Hyda. Alexandra Fire: Also Known as The Princess of Flame, Alexandra Fire has the abilily to Fly and Control/bend Pink flames. She Replaces Alexis after her death while Austin was Battling Malistaire in Dragonspyre. When she arrived in The forth book, Austin and Ian became friends with Alexandra and taught her to use her powers wisely after The Headmaster agreed. Alexandra is a smart, pretty Red Headed girl with light blueish Green eyes who secretly has a crush on Austin. Alexandra's parents are aware of her crush and Fear that Austin will do something irresponsible so they try to keep his away from her. Alexandra enjoys Helping her Friends and saving the spyral from evil. Ian Storm:is Austin's best friend and the master of Storm. Ian has the Ability to fly on storm clouds and to control/bend electricity and storm spells. Brittany: The Professors Merle Ambrose: Merle Ambrose is the Headmaster of the Ravenwood School of Magical Arts. He is said to be the most powerful and the oldest wizard in the Spiral. In Merle's spare time, he goes to visit old, musty tomes while drinking his favorite Prune Juice and eating potato soup. Otherwise, he is inducting new students to Ravenwood and addressing problems around the Spiral. Little is known about Merle Ambroses's school and favorite spell. Maybe it's because he is to old to remember? He likes to Help Austin and his Friends while they are on quests. Gama: Gamma is Headmaster Ambrose's pet owl. He studies the Spiral intently. This may not be the most known fact, but, Gamma is the one who chooses you to be summoned to the Ravenwood School of Magical Arts. He wears a graduation hat and a one lens glass. Dalia Falmea:Dalia Falmea is the Professor of Fire. She enjoys sunrises and the sound of soft jazz music. When she can get some, Dalia enjoys pasta arrabiata, the known to be spicy pasta dish with tomato sauce base - of course with that rather fiery tang. Though she mainly teaches Pyromancers, you will get to speak with Dalia many times during your adventures, no matter what school you specialize in. Cyrus Drake:Watch out! Cyrus Drake loathes almost all his students, even without knowing one's name. He is a very stern teacher that despises almost everything. You would be lucky to get on his nice side. Even though Cyrus doesn't appear to be of much help, the fellow will be a key factor when - or if - you face Malistaire himself. Halston Balestrom: Halston Balestrom is a eccentic little Storm Wizard. He is the professor of storm, and all the greatness coming from Ravenwood's Diviners is his responsibility. Halston is large in the science community, often referring to famous scientists like himself when in need of a lecture. Halston enjoys kites and pizza - maybe even both together! Often frowning upon naysayers and patent officers, Halston is still a very exciting Storm Professor! His most Favorite student to teach is Ian. Lydia Greyrose: Though Lydia Greyrose appears small and fragile, you cannot underestimate the power she possesses - and teaches to others. As the Ice professor, she is very persistent and always has faith in her students. Even though we have seen similar looking figures, not very much is known about Lydia's past except for her hard work in Wizard City. Of course, while she can pack an icy wallop, Professor Greyrose enjoys knitting and cookies, and may be found with toffee on her desk. She doesn't enjoy tardy students, but is capable of forgiving them. However, Lydia dislikes the wind, and you may find her indoors when your hats fly off. Moolinda Wu: Shortly after the passing of Sylvia Drake, Moolinda Wu was hired. As the professor of Life, she is very kind and caring for all students - no wonder her classroom is next to Cyrus's. By the looks of her, Moolinda originates from the calming - yet haunted lands of Mooshu. She enjoys flowers and rainbows, which explains why she teaches the first steps of gardening to new students. Of course, since she is so kind and teaches people to be like so, Moolinda does not enjoy the presence of mean people. Her favorite food is - yum! - chocolate chip cookie dough. She is Best friends with Natalie tale runner,Austin's former boss in his job. Dworgyn: As you venture into Nightside, there's no missing the broken-up classroom and tower of Death. If you dare peek into the Death school, you'll notice - bushy eyebrows and all - Dworgyn, Malistaire's assistant; enjoying the lack of sunlight. Dworgyn has held up the fort ever since the fall of the Death school, and doesn't even want to return to the surface. However, Necromancers can and will get past the eerie teacher (and not to mention the lurking smell of kidney pie) to learn valuable spells. Dworgyn enjoys bushy eyebrows (go figure) and his lantern, and downright explodes in anger when wizards call him ma'am. Stop by as you make your descent into the Sunken City. Alhazred: Have you ever noticed that, as you trudge through the sand dunes of Krokosphinx Island, you could just barely make out an opening in the ground near Niles. And, is that a ladder? Beneath the sand lies the true school of balance, with a hunched over - but smiling teacher in the center aisle. Alhazred enjoys hot days and fez hats, as well as teaching Sorcerers his art. Perhaps, as he watches another entertaining swarm of locusts, you'll notice in Alhazred's shriveled hand - a sandwich, half-munched. While his location is a bit out of the ordinary, it makes sense when rainstorms begin - so he and anybody near don't get wet. Besides that, watch out for his tail, or face the wrath of his locusts. Other Ravenwood staff Diego Santiago Quariquez Ramirez III: Ever wonder what a sword-wielding unicorn was doing outside of the Arena in Unicorn Way? Hint: The street name is a coincidence - or at least we think. Diego is a Spiral-renowned duelist who came to Wizard City in pursuit of his rival Roberto, and the newest information gives us a hint that he may have originated from Valencia, on the 'other side' of the Spiral. Diego teaches wizards many important aspects of battle, from the moment they show potential of gaining power pips, to the potential of a critical hit. He is also associated with the arena, and he sells special gear and cards to assist wizards when they battle one another in friendly combat.He was one of the people who helped Train Austin in combat. Wethersfield: If Alhazred is the Balance teacher, then why isn't he in Wizard City - and who's THIS? The dog in Ravenwood is Arthur Wethersfield - traveler extraordinaire and trainee in balance magic. Arthur doesn't look like he's going anywhere though, especially with all of the Sorcerers to train. He is rather easy to please, as long as you can provide good hospitality if he turns up in your neck of the woods - and maybe a few scones while you're at it. Perhaps why he is constantly holding his luggages would be the fear of losing it - and who knows what is in them! Another thing to avoid is being late - every traveler has a schedule to stick on! Mr. Lincoln: All bicyclists, please exit Golem Court - Mr. Lincoln won't be happy! As the registrar, Mr. Lincoln keeps track of all the students enrolled in Ravenwood. He enjoys reading romantic poetry and plays such as The Tempest, his personal favorite. Nobody is quite sure where Mr. Lincoln comes from, though he is a great source of assistance to Ravenwood. Mr. Lincoln also enjoys playing backgammon, a game played with dice and twenty-four triangular points on a special board. Either that, or he's snacking on toast with peanut butter, far away from bicyclists and turtleneck sweaters, two pet-peeves of his. No matter the dislike though, Ravenwood would be a very different place without Mr. Lincoln!Harold Argleston: Need to check a book out? Just be wary of the tea's location so you don't spill any! Harold Argleston is a lover of the antique - often surrounded by rare antiquities, with a crossword puzzle at this fingertips! Harold Argleston is the proud librarian of Wizard City's grand library, and makes sure that things stay neat, and that the library stays quiet. Not only is this dog a librarian though, he is an author as well, having written the well-known An Annotated History of Ravenwood School, which is a book bound to top your reading list, whether for class or for the joy of a nice book. Harold will normally be quite busy with his duties, and will send you off to pick up lost books upon occasion; nothing that a wizard can't handle! Just be sure to dispose of chewing gum before entering the library, or you might as well have it sniffed out eventually! Villians Malistaire Drake: Malistaire Drake is the wizard turned dark after the death of his wife Sylvia - the wizard who sunk his classroom and plots to take over the Spiral as we all know it; and it's up to you to bring him down. Besides that, Malistaire loathes anything involving comradeship, from reunions to team sports. This is one teacher that you have to teach a lesson to. He was defeated by Austin. Morganthe: Dark lord Austin: Dark lord Austin is an evil version of Austin who has the same powers and works for Malistaire and Morganthe. When he was first seen, He toke over Austin's body and led an army of Dracons to Wizard city. The second time he apeared, He was resurrected by Morganthe and battled Austin and his friends. He has Austin's habits and powers and can create an army of clones of himself.